<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open Water by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012006">Open Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER'>TheNobodyofaSOLDIER</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mental Health Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Water, winter kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots for "Free!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Nanase Haruka/Reader, Ryuugazaki Rei/Reader, Tachibana Makoto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Submerged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Rin x Aquaphobic!Reader]</p><p> </p><p>The water was his home. He moved. He lived. He rejuvinated from the boredom and burdens of everyday life. He unleashed his fullest potential, as if nothing could hold him back.</p><p>He only used the surface to receive the oxygen he needed to survive.</p><p>Regardless, he truly came alive submerged in the water.</p><p>After his fingertips brushed the porcelain walls, completing his final lap, he jolted his head from the water, filling the entirety of his lungs with a rewarding breath. His heart pounded the blood through his veins. His ears canals filled with water. But, the rush of energy could be compared to nothing else.</p><p>“Rin!”</p><p>Well, almost nothing else.</p><p>Upon his finish, you clicked the stopwatch.</p><p>“You beat your record!” you said with a cheer, reaching your hand out to him.</p><p>He smirked, encircling your delicate wrist and greeting the chilly air, which triggered a prickling in his skin. After draping a towel over his built shoulders, you watched him rub the moisture off his face.</p><p>“You looked wonderful out there,” you said with a tired smile. “No wonder they call you shark.”</p><p>A low chuckle rumbled  in his chest. “I thought you hated sharks.”</p><p>You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “Maybe so, but I wouldn’t mind being attacked by you,” with that, you gave him a wink.</p><p>His quiet chuckle escalated to a hearty laugh. “You’re a moron, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” you grinned, folding the wet towel over your forearm.</p><p>He watched you as you gathered your belongings, carefully placing them in your backpack. With his crimson eyes, he traced the outline of your face, the curve of your spine, the length of your legs, your now heavyset eyelids, indicating the late hour and your fatigue, your nose, your lips, everything, all in order to imprint them into his mind. How he got so lucky to land a girl like you was a mystery he would never solve. As great as his passion was for the water, it could not embrace him, comfort him encourage him, make him laugh, dry his tears.</p><p>No, it was all you.<br/>
And why for someone like him? He left for Australia to chase his dreams, leaving behind his friends. He failed to recognize your feelings despite your hints and signals.</p><p>Worst of all, the one he hated himself for the most, was pushing you in the pool. It was a harmless joke, just a way to tease you and grab your attention.</p><p>That was until you started thrashing uncontrollably, fighting for a breath of air. Never had he experienced such terror, and jumped in without a moments hesitation.</p><p>To think, while he was made for the water, you feared it. While he came alive, it stole away your life. While he belonged in the water, never had there been a worse fit for you.</p><p>He couldn’t blame you. After nearly drowning in your tender years, it made sense that you would develop a fear of submersion. It all became clear why you refused his offers to swim.</p><p>Why did you not tell him of this to begin with? Worse still, why did you still stay so loyal to him? Even a month after the fact, the thought plagued and ached his heart.</p><p>He just didn’t deserve it...</p><p>After you gathered your belongings, you approached him with a bright smile. His heart always expanded, and his breath caught in his throat. But, you only saw the cool smile in return.</p><p>“You feeling tired?” you asked. “Wanna go grab something to eat or drink?”</p><p>With a yawn, he slowly nodded in reply, tearing the goggles from his forehead.</p><p>“I think that pretty much wraps it up for the evening,” he said, as he ruffled his hair. “What time is it again?”</p><p>You gathered your things, slinging your bag over your shoulder. “Almost 9?”</p><p>“Man, nearly two hours,” he replied as he made his way for the exit. “No wonder I’m so damn exhausted.”</p><p>However, he received no reply from you nor did he perceive your footsteps. He glanced over his shoulder, raising his brows a little at the sight.</p><p>There you stood at the rim of the pool. With a saddened expression, you gazed into the beautiful, crystal ripples, watching their rhythms slowly wane into thin ripples. He had seen you do this a few times. You always looked at the pool not so much with fear but with a hint of sadness, maybe a trace of longing, as if you were wishing to just lunge yourself in there, allow the water to carry you away.</p><p>But, he never spoke of it to you. He never possessed the courage to ask you about it.</p><p>This time, he approached you quietly, softly taking your hands in his. You snapped from your trance, only to be met with a gentle smile.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” he said almost in a whisper. “You look a little sad.”</p><p>“H-huh? No, I’m-”</p><p>“Aw, come on now,” he lightly pinched your cheek. “I know you better than that.”</p><p>Of course.</p><p>Well, he caught you now. No point in concealing it.</p><p>“I,” you swallowed hard. “I sometimes wish I could swim,” you returned your stare to the lanes. “You always look so happy in there, like you’re at peace. I just wish I could join you in there,” you lowered your head. “I just wish I wasn’t so scared...”</p><p>Even in describing your fear, his heart warmed at seeing you like this. He wanted nothing more than to hold you tight and protect you from your troubles.</p><p>And that was exactly what he would do.</p><p>Without another word, he slid himself into the shallow end of the pool before turning to you with open arms.</p><p>Suddenly, your heart pounded, and your stomach knotted.</p><p>“What is this?” you asked, holding yourself.</p><p>“You have a tank top on right?” he asked.</p><p>“Well, yeah, I do but-”</p><p>“Just take off your shirt and pants.”</p><p>“What-!? Rin-!?”</p><p>“Just calm down and do it,” he smiled assuringly. “Don’t worry. You’ll be able to touch the bottom, and I’ll hold you the whole time.”</p><p>For a moment, you scrutinized his face, his softened features, his slight smile, his sparkling eyes. He never  ceased in bringing you comfort. Even after pushing you, once he realized his mistake, he jumped in and pulled you out.</p><p>A hot flush seeping into your cheeks, you shyly disposed of your jeans and sweater, and just as he ordered, slipped your legs into the lukewarm water.</p><p>“That’s my girl,” Rin said, taking you by the arms.</p><p>“W-Wait, Rin,” your voice broke.</p><p>“Yeah, baby?”</p><p>Your eyes strained, fixated on the vast of the pool. Suddenly, the water seemed so overwhelming, waiting to swallow you whole. Your chest tightened. Your throat closed up. Your heart raced faster, faster and faster-</p><p>“I got you.”</p><p>Before you even realized what was going on, you were pulled in. With a little yelp, you clung to his chest.</p><p>“Hush,” he whispered against your ear. “I got you, see?” his arms encircled your waisted and pressed you against his chest.</p><p>Holding your breath, a few, weakened whimpers escaped your lips. You squeezed your eyes so hard, the tiny muscles ached.</p><p>“Just breathe. I’m holding you. You’re okay.”</p><p>Slowly, he carried you around, allowing the cool waves to run against you. Around and around he took you, the water quietly lulling you, easing away your anxiety. With each second, the tremors through your tensed muscles diminished. Your pulse slowed. Your breathing steadied. All you could focus on was the warmth radiating from his skin.</p><p>Soon, you became limp in his arms.</p><p>Not once did he ever put you down. Even if your feet could touch the slick tile at the bottom, he couldn’t bear the thought of releasing you.</p><p>But, he loved you being this close to him, draped over them, as if surrendering complete trust in him, as if drowning yourself in him.</p><p>And you did.</p><p>After sharing these moments in complete silence, you finally muffled into his shoulder,</p><p>“I could get used to this.”</p><p>He grinned and chuckled. “Does it make you wanna learn? I could teach you, ya know.”</p><p>You simply hummed and nodded.</p><p>“You wanna get out of the water? Get some food or something?”</p><p>With a grunt, you replied,</p><p>“Just a little while longer.”</p><p>Oh, how it made his heart leap with joy to hear you say that. In answer to your question, he continued cradling you snuggling in his arms, walking you around in the delightfully cool water, ignoring the late hour, ignoring the rest of the world.</p><p>You simply submerged yourself in each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ice Crystals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Rin x Reader]</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you bringing me here?”</p><p>“No reason! Just walking, silly!”</p><p>Your hands tightened around Rin’s as he pulled you closer.</p><p>“Yeah, but it makes no sense,” he said, still laughing. “The pool’s probably frozen by now.”</p><p>“Let’s just take a look,” you told him.</p><p>Before he could reply, you dragged him over to the fenced area. You slid your fingers through the slippery metallic loops. The tree hanging over the pool was weighted down by heavy loads of snow and ice. The branches drooped so far down, the tips lightly touched the water. The growing piles bent them further and further, dabbles of ice and snow dropping into the water, both liquid and solid. With a light shove, you pushed the gate, and with a loud crack, it creaked open. Your heels met with the icy surface. Your legs wobbled, and you lost your balance.</p><p>“Ah-!”</p><p>“Whoa there! Hold on a second!” Rin chuckled as he held out his arms to you.</p><p>“Wait, Rin-!”</p><p>Sure enough, you gripped tightly to him, but the extra weight caused him to stumbled.</p><p>“Hold on!” he shouted.</p><p>“Ah-!! Going down-!!”</p><p>Your limbs finally gave up, causing you both to collapse, him atop you. Your laughter peeled throughout the quiet streets. Face buried in the crook of your neck, he half choked on his words,</p><p>“Well, that ended splendidly!”</p><p>“Oh, please.”</p><p>“What?” lifting himself up and hovering over you, he cocked an eyebrow at you. “You were the one you was genius enough to come to here. You should have known it would be slippery as hell.”</p><p>You lightly batted his head. “Oh, quit it.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m just telling the truth!”</p><p>Before you could reply with another sassy comeback, your eyes caught sight of the water. The thin layer of ice formed over the pool, floating atop like a large sheet of glass. Eyes widening, you gesture to its general direction.</p><p>“Hey, look at that!” you said in a whisper.</p><p>He followed your hand as he slowly lifted himself off you. This allowed you to crawl to the edge of the pool, a little closer, with Rin at your side. You leaned in the thin trails of coldness brushing against your face. Thin ripples of water rolled beneath the layer which caused it to rock back and forth, tapping the rims. The edges of the sheet were light chipped from those small collisions with the concrete. But, the most fascinating of the entire piece resided within the shallow depths of the ice. Little crystals had formed with the one layer. From a little pin point, rays bursted from those centers like a star explosion. Many of them clustered together to resemble a cracked window peering out at a blue sky. The others simply dangled there on their own, glittering solo, absorbing the muted light.</p><p>A small smile graced your lips. Tentative fingers reached for the delicate designs, following the lines and grooves. Being locked in the cage of school, focussing on homework, working on your extracurricular activities, you never took notice of the beauty of the outside world, the simple elegances of everyday life: the bright, emeralds seen on fresh trees in summer, blossoms peeking out from their hiding places, gracing the world with its color at spring, the vibrant pastels painting the browning canvases as the trees during autumn changed and fell, then the white jewels and crystals that adorned the world at winter.</p><p>This was a perfect reminder of the simple glories that you often took for granted.</p><p>Rin watched you so engulfed by this piece of scenery. Your eyes wide and mesmerized, your face stilling, your fingers following the lines; seeing you like this made him grateful that you dragged him out into this winter wonderland. He rarely saw you this excited, and it brought him a joy that warmed his cold body.</p><p>He crept behind you, pressing his chest into your back. Before you could turn and say anything, his hands traveled down the lengths of your arms until his palms settled on the backs of your hands. His fingers into the empty spaces between your hands, touching the glassy surface. Then, he guided your arms, tracing those same lines, feeling the frigid artistry beneath you.</p><p>You smiled and leaned into him. His crimson locks brushed against your cheeks. The scent of his slight cologne mixed with his classic chlorine smell dominated your senses. The length of his coat draped over your shoulders, trapping you further in his embrace.</p><p>Your smile practically split your cheeks, and your heart danced with joy.</p><p>“Hm,” he murmured softly in your ear. “You’re right. This is quite beautiful.”</p><p>You giggled a bit as his breath tickled the spot beneath your ear. “See? What did I tell you?”</p><p>“Hmm,” he hummed and lightly kissed that same sensitive skin. “Thank you for that, baby. I needed this.”</p><p>You sighed in utter contentment. “Of course, babe.”</p><p>You stayed lost in this moment for so long, you both completely lost track of the time. You absorbed yourselves in each other’s warmth and softness. Despite the bitterness of the wind and the biting of the ice, you were closer together here in this jeweled landscape than out spending money or in the confinements of your home.</p><p>We should do this more often, you thought as your mouths met for a slow, heated kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Haruka x Reader]</p><p> </p><p><i>”The water is alive,”</i> he used to say.</p><p>Since childhood, he always spoke of the simplicity of his swimming.</p><p>No rules.</p><p>No games.</p><p>No time.</p><p>No races.</p><p>Just simply dive in, feel the water. </p><p>
  <i>”Feel it with your skin, your eyes. With your soul...”</i>
</p><p>And so, when you glided through the water, you would close your eyes and focus solely on the cool sensations passing through your fingers with each stroke, the waves brushing alongside your face like the wind on a stormy day. </p><p>And that first moment you dove in, that sensation of flying, of reaching levels of speed unachievable on the ground, your heart fluttering, your mind as clear as the water; the utter euphoria, bliss.</p><p>Utter perfection.</p><p>Nothing matched this heavenly feeling, the high you gained from it.</p><p>Then, after taking one more breath, as you completed the final lap, you sank. You watched the light above you break, ripple and shimmer like a dying star. The bubbles around you floated to the surface sometimes tickling your skin as they ascended. Then, the cool water embraced you, engulfed, accepted you, pressured you into its arms.</p><p><i>”The water is alive,”</i> you remember him saying.</p><p>And during these moments did you truly feel the spirit of this majestic element come to life.</p><p>
  <i>”Feel it with your skin, your eyes. With your soul...”</i>
</p><p>Diving in deeper, deeper, deeper still, until you noted the top of your back tap the bottom of the pool, the pressure of the water filled every canal of your body. You felt your lungs expanding, elongating your time beneath this surface.</p><p>Then, you saw a disturbance in the ripples, a shadows followed you here, his form as graceful as a dolphin’s. Oceanic eyes locked with yours as he delved in further, arms outstretched. You reached for him until your fingers knitted together. He pulled you close until your chests pressed together, his warm radiating and intensifying within this thicker atmosphere. His ebony locks and your own tangled together in a mass above you. The quivering spheres encircled you both as you floated weightless, completely suspended, everything completely relaxed.  Despite his often frosty demeanor, you noted his utter peace and serenity here in this other world, here at your side.</p><p>And who were you to argue? </p><p>No better did you truly enjoy these escapes unless attached to his side, the one who first guided you to this space, the infinity simply known as the water. </p><p>Even when your lungs strained enough from the pressure, hands entwined, you soared back to the surface to greet the nipping air of the outside world...</p><p>Only to take another deep breath, diving back into the world you both loved the most: the water...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Healing Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Rin x PTSD!Reader]</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Black.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Black water.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Roaring tides. Waves towering, building over you, ready to collapse on top of you...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Black water, thirsty for death, ready to take you down in their depths...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Monsters of the sea, hungry, lusting for blood, nipping at your fragile skin, ripping and tearing the barriers to your lifeblood...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>You reached above, stretching out your fingers as long as your weakened limbs would allow. Quivering bubbles floated from your mouth as every bit of breath was choked from you. The trembling light of the sun diminished by the second as your hope dwindled with it.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Eyes black as a doll’s peered into your own. Teeth sharper than knives waited, waited to sink into your delicious flesh, the catch for the day.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Fear...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>The horrid cry screaming, straining within you: “I don’t want to die!”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>”No, I don’t want to die!”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>But, you were gazing into the eyes of fear itself...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>And then, you snapped to your senses with a strangled cry, gasping, coughing as if that same water still filled your lungs.</p><p>You felt the cool ripples against your back, the gentle laps, like the soft strokes of a mother. Your hair lightly floated as if a breeze carried it. </p><p>Your lungs seemed to shrink. Every breath seemed to catch itself midway down your throat. </p><p>Were you sinking?</p><p>Was it happening again?</p><p>Eyes like crystal pools of crimson, and flaming hair matted and damp. His brows were slanted and full of concern. </p><p>“Hey, hey!” his voice was smoother than the water on which you floated. “Can you hear me, babe?”</p><p>Finally, a whimper broke from your throat. Your gasps came in cracked and shrill. </p><p>“Oh, Rin!” your outstretched arms immediately latched around his neck. “I was so terrified! I mean I-!!”</p><p>His hands, wrinkled from soaking in the water, traveled up and down the length of your spine. </p><p>“Shhh, you’re here with me now, baby,” he whispered, breath cooling the shell of your ear. “Breathe. You’re here. It’s just the pool. Nothing’s going to get you. I’m here. Just breathe.”</p><p>
  <i>Breathe...</i>
</p><p>He was a swimmer. He lived to be in the water. He dreamt of conquering the waters. It was almost as if you belonged to two completely different worlds.</p><p>Yet, that did not stop you two from meeting, conversing, spending every minute you had together, and falling in love. </p><p>You knew of your fear. He understood your aversion from the mighty seas to a lap pool, like the ones he dwelled in.</p><p>It never mattered though. He stayed at your sighed. He glued himself to your side, whether it was you sessions in therapy or running to you at the ungodly hours of the morning to hold you tight as you cried. </p><p>Better still he took it upon himself to guide you through and help you face these irrational concoctions of your mind. He never left. </p><p>And never would he.</p><p>With a few very slow, very hindered breaths, you felt the tensed muscles release a little more, then a little more.</p><p>“Breathe.”</p><p>And you did.</p><p>His hands submerged themselves in the water once more before traveling up the curve of your back once more, as if dousing you with healing water; healing water in replacement of that black, liquid abyss you grew all too familiar with.</p><p>“I’m here.”</p><p>You buried your face in his neck, inhaling the chlorine that practically sunk into his skin, allowing his hair to caress your face.</p><p>“I’m here,” he said again, making sure to embed that reality into your subconscious. </p><p>Once more, you could close your eyes and rest your back against the cool, rippling surface. With one hand at the small of your back, he let the fingers of his free hand lace with yours, pulling you closer to him.</p><p>“I’m here,” he said again.</p><p>As the images, both bad and neutral filtered through your mind, you finally could hone in on the one thing that mattered to you, the one person that gave you hope, a light to frighten away the darkness.</p><p>Him.</p><p>With a content smile, you replied, believing it with the entirety of your being,</p><p>“I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Rin x Sick!Reader]</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Scream.</i>
</p><p>All he longed to do was sink into his despair and scream until his larynx would surely burst, until it became so raw, the muscles fell apart and shred. He wanted to hide away in his room, wither away, sleep and never wake up again. The color in his life drained away, every motion, ever part of his routine, every stroke in the crystal, blue water held little meaning, no joy as it once did. He fell silent. He spoke nothing of the turmoil within, shielding his pain from the light of the outside world. He grinned. He laughed. He played the part of a dedicated captain, when, inwardly, he was shrieking in agony, begging for someone to put him out of his misery. </p><p>Then, every evening, when the sun took its rest, when the moon brought her glittering children out to play in the clean night air, he ventured his way over to you, listening to the lullaby of the crashing waves, flowing in and out. In their water, white noise, he allowed their gentle arms to gather up his pain and take them into their vast depths.</p><p>In them, he found strength.</p><p>In them, he found the stability to cross the threshold into the hospital, the cold, deadpan, sterile environment you now cold your home.</p><p>Able to gather his strength, a deep breath, pushing aside his crimson locks, he finally gathered the power it took just to open the door.</p><p>There you lay, supported by machines of various sizes and functions. Needles burrowed into tired veins. The mask covering your mouth fed you the oxygen you struggled so hard to receive. Your lively, healthy figure was now emaciated, placid, the muscles flaccid. </p><p>But, as soon you perceived his soft voice, greeting you with every bit of cheer in his voice, the light returned to your face, eyes twinkling, even if only for a moment. Fingers spread, you reached out to him, and his interlaced with yours, warm and cold, strong and weak. </p><p>Here at your side, he found his hope, the beat of his heart, the breath in his lungs. It was you that pulled him from the slumps of sorrow, that guided him back to the water he loved so much. You were there at his side through the dark, cloudy forest to the road covered of sunshine. You held him tight. You cradled him many a sleepless night, pressed your lips into skin, moistened with salted tears. You filled him with that life he so craved.</p><p>And with that strength, he dove back into the water.</p><p>You both were so certain you would follow, follow him into these rhythmic waves of life and allow the current to carry you forward.</p><p>If only he saw the sharp stone preventing the crossing of that path, at least for you...</p><p>The current was too strong for you, and your wave barely crept onto the shore of life.</p><p>He refused to lose sight of you.</p><p>But, water cannot be pinned to the earth, and your time would slip through his trembling fingers sooner or later. </p><p>Until then, he would spend every minute time would allow at your side. He dried your tears. He clasped you to his chest as you quivered from the weight of your burden. He cradled you in his arms as you slept, allowing you to wander through your dreams.</p><p>It was the least he could do to return the favor...</p><p>And when the morning graced the world once again with its delicate, comforting light, and he was forced to return to his mundane, monochrome life, he ventured by the ocean once more, a sheet of glittering gold beneath the sun’s rays. </p><p>He listened, listened to the singing of the sea birds, the crashing of the waves.</p><p>In...Out...</p><p>With a slow inhale, he closed his eyes, letting the rhythm carry him away.</p><p>You were a wave that would soon return to the depths of blue..</p><p>But, until then, he would keep you with him, enjoying your rhythm, your scent, your beauty, until it was time for you to return to your home in the sea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Makoto x Reader]</p><p> </p><p>It had been a nice long day, full of fun and excitement. Still, thank goodness it was over. If the field trip wasn't enough, then you spent the rest of your time watching your favorite swim club and even had extra time to hang out. Some time had sure passed, and it was now night time. Surely, everyone had left your house. You thought so anyway.</p><p>After your shower, you popped your head out the bathroom door: complete privacy. With a giant T-shirt on your body and dripping wet hair, you walked along the house, readjusting to complete silence. Well, almost complete. You were startled by a hint of light breathing.</p><p>It's coming from the living room, you thought.</p><p>Nonetheless, you found your nit picky self checking every room to find the source, completely unsuccessful. Indeed, the living room was best bet. You peered inside, and on the large couch facing you, you discovered one of the team members had been left at your place.</p><p>To your luck, Makoto Tachibana was sleeping on your living room couch.</p><p>Oh my goodness! you repeated in your head again and again.</p><p>No one even bothered to wake him up; the situation was far from normal. However, you didn't let it get to you. You were enticed by that precious sleeping beauty. If you had been bold enough, you would have felt him up in his dreams. Still, that was wrong, and you wouldn't do that to a friend. In fact, here you were in the middle of a moment when you wondered if you liked him as just a friend: probably not. You advanced toward him slowly, not even stopping yourself.</p><p>Oh dear, you kept monologuing in your head, it would be really heartless just to wake him up at this hour and bluntly inform him that his friends left him here. Still, what else can I do? Why would I just leave him here and let him tempt me? I could still leave and sleep in my room, just ignore him--uuughh, it's not that easy though! Why did this happen to--ohhh…</p><p>In the next minute, you were sitting on the couch, still stroking his slightly damp hair. He didn't even flinch; then again, you didn't stop yourself from doing it.</p><p>You know, you said to yourself, he's been in the water almost all day. Maybe he's a little chilly.</p><p>In your friendly fashion, you dragged the nearest blanket and covered him, tucking his feet inside. Still no reaction. From that point on, you figured that being around him in his sleep was not bothersome. Perhaps you would stick around a few more minutes. Maybe you would even sleep in the same room--or would it be too much? Taking his side again, you cradled his cheek in your hand. A light sigh tickled your palm, and you nudged a thumb over his bottom lip. Your eyes widened--so soft. Those lips were a pair you could easily fantasize about. You continued, drawing the line under his chin and skimming his neck with your fingertip. As you drew it lower, your body warmed up. A chill of excitement danced down your spine when you traced along his collarbone and descended into the chest. Your face flushed immensely--it was so tempting to slide your hands underneath and feel the real warm flesh. He seemed undisturbed, so you couldn't help but wonder. You held your breath, and after rubbing your hands together for more warmth, you slid them under carefully. Makoto flinched lightly under your touch, but quickly relaxed to your relief. You were red as a beet as your finger tips were drawing each line of the abs and chest.</p><p>Why? Why? Why am I still doing this??</p><p>Deft, but hesitant, you drew your hands out. In a moment of fan girlish delight, you were rubbing your cheeks with the warmth of Makoto's body. At least he wasn't awake to watch you act like a complete dweeb! Still, you decided it wasn't enough to help you sleep that night. You assumed that a quick cuddle would do you some good instead. With a gulp, you slinked your body onto the large couch with him and nudged your head closer and closer until it happened: you were resting on Makoto's chest. Honestly, you wanted to squeal, but your body relaxed, a deep exhale escaping your lips. Continually, you took these deep breaths in through your nose and out so you wouldn't freak out anyway and scare the poor guy. Just your luck, one of his arms was soon wrapped around your waist, making things feel more intimate and less one-sided. Your hands ventured down from his shoulders to his back, hugging him tightly. Now his light breaths tickled the top of your head. This was perfect.</p><p>After a few minutes of this, I should sleep soundly…</p><p>This was the last thing you thought before falling asleep with Makoto.</p><p>The next morning was bright and early. You were about ready to shoot up like a speeding bullet as Makoto was waking up right after you. After a slight stretch, those already sleepy eyes took a first glance at the sun and then down to your (color) hair.</p><p>"What? Why am I still here?" was only what you expected him to say.</p><p>Your body shook with utter delight at the reality: he rubbed your soft locks and whispered:</p><p>"Hey, baby."</p><p>Yes, you certainly liked him as more than just a friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gamer Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Rin x Reader]</p><p> </p><p>An impossibly great afternoon was headed your way, and every word you heard in class consisted of mental gibberish because of it. You had sworn you were going to do this for weeks; this was practically one of your fantasies come true, and you could hardly even fathom why. Nonetheless, you saw it coming, and you shook in your desk with all the excitement you could muster:</p><p>Today, you and Rin were going to play Beatmania together.</p><p>The attention wasn't even on the teamwork; you were just dying to see him play solo. It was always one of your favorites growing up, and it had been years since you ventured to the arcade just to see it for your first time. One way or another, you had been having the most beautiful, haunting dreams of Rin scratching that simulated record. You almost felt stupid at how severely it turned you on. You tried to free your mind of the fantasy for the remainder of class, but how impossible that seemed!</p><p>As soon as school was over, you rushed all the way back to your house, which was luckily not far from school. You refused to play in your school uniform--the mood had to be perfect. You could recall the many times you walked to the arcade in your "cool" clothes to make you look more like the DJ you imagined yourself to be. Today was such a day: you pulled out the favorite sweat pants and somewhat baggy shirt, almost as if you were ready to work out (and this was the workout for you). As soon as you had your hair tied back and your shoes on, you stepped out of your house again, ready to conquer. With the extra time you had, you chose to walk back to the school where you would find Rin waiting for you. Indeed, he was waiting right there as he promised.</p><p>I bet he just got out of the gym, you thought, and he looks perfect as hell.</p><p>"Heeey, Rin!!" you pursued him for a big hug, and he happily caught you.</p><p>"Hey, (fn)! What took you so long?"</p><p>"Yeah right, I'm early!"</p><p>"Nah," he rubbed your hair, "you're on time."</p><p>"Careful, buddy," you playfully smacked his forearm, "my pony tail looks perfect. I can't have it falling over while I'm playing my jams."</p><p>He couldn't withhold his amusement as just the mere thought of playing Beatmania suddenly changed your lingo.</p><p>"Well fine, now that we're both ready, let's head over to the arcade and play 'your jams,' shall we?"</p><p>"It's a deal!"</p><p>You sealed your deal with a high five, and you led him to the place. You could never forget the turns you took, especially from your house. Once you entered the place, pure nostalgic scents and sounds made contact with you. Whether at day or night, the lights were always low so the soft, but bright, glow of many screens could attract players and even some viewers. Even so, you tried to fan away some of the gentle tears that brimmed in your eyes.</p><p>"So you came here a lot when you were a kid, right?" Rin took a look around, "it's no wonder you could find it so quickly. It's not far from your place at all."</p><p>"No, not even a little," you sniffed, "well now that you've checked it out, let's play!"</p><p>"Ha! Yes, you can get so mesmerized by all the games, you almost forget what you're here for."</p><p>"Don't worry: this is not the last time we'll come here!"</p><p>Nearly in a hurry, you took the row down to the back wall, and there in the same corner was your childhood home, the Beatmania machine. Indeed, it was very well kept, and you prepped your quarters to give it your best shot.</p><p>"Keep in mind, Rin, that I've been busy in school and may be a little rusty."</p><p>"I won't care in the slightest. Just play as best as you can."</p><p>Your money dove in, and the lights flashed. The familiar sounds immediately got you into character, and everything changed: your stance, your smile, everything with it became more confident. Checking over your shoulder, you saw Rin watching the screen to see the song you would pick. You chose one of you "classic jams," and your performance was close to flawless. The whole time, Rin cheered and kept his eyes fixed on your hands more than anything else. You felt as though you were showing off for an audience, and you liked every moment of it. He encouraged you to go a few more rounds before you let him try. After a while, you decided to rest your fingers.</p><p>"See? It shouldn't be too hard, and you should love it too! I can't wait to see how you play!"</p><p>"Well, I'll try if I can't do anything else," Rin chuckled as he approached the machine.</p><p>"Come on! Be more confident than that, silly!"</p><p>With your words of support, he smirked and selected the music. True, he wasn't as advanced a player as you were, but you were beginning to see some of those fantasies you had seen the nights before. You tried to keep a straight face, not to leave your mouth hanging open like a fish. You couldn't help it though: round after round, his score and skills increased.</p><p>Holy crap, he's even using his body… you blushed as you watched.</p><p>With a victorious smile, he pivoted, and there you were speechless at the sight of him.</p><p>"Well…did I do alright?"</p><p>All you could do was nod like a genius.</p><p>"If you think about it, we'll make a great team," he grabbed you by the hair and dragged you in for a kiss. It certainly wasn't long, but it was effective.</p><p>"I'll go check and see what other games there are really fast, and if there's nothing else I am interested in, let's play some more, okay?" Rin smiled and left you, traversing down the aisles for more games.</p><p>What he didn't know is that you would be on the floor when he got back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. R and R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Haruka x Reader]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank goodness today is over! No more study groups, no more tests, no more nothing! I think I am just tired of everyone…"</p>
<p>Such was your monologue as you ventured out to the pool. You decided to be an antisocial creature while watching your favorite antisocial creature who ever stepped into a swimming pool. You watched--he had already started his laps. Despite his usual unwillingness to meet new people, he fascinated you. As a matter of fact, your friend Naigsa had told you that he was at his most beautiful when he swam. No wonder this attracted you on a day-to-day basis. You were sure to make up your mind about one thing, even now as you kept your eye on him:</p>
<p>"Haruka Nanase, I will be your friend one day. I will be brave for myself as I was brave for some of my friends, and I will get to know you better."</p>
<p>You chunked your backpack as far away from you as possible just to enjoy the view. Even if your mind was exhausted from all the studying you had accomplished all week, your thoughts still trailed and lead back to Haru. You were afraid of yourself, seeming obsessed with wanting to know him better. You wouldn't dare say you had a crush on him now--it would be irrational, and Nagisa would never see the end to his teasing. The stress hit your chest, and you sighed heavily. All of a sudden, striking amounts of panic fell on you; he was getting out of the pool, and there you were hanging around again as usual.</p>
<p>Aaahh, what if he says something this time about me being here? Is he getting tired of me? Should I leave before he sees me?</p>
<p>"Hmm…oh, it's (fn) (ln). There you are again…."</p>
<p>"Haru, I can't help it. I was just exhausted--too tired to go home right away, actually."</p>
<p>Sliding off the goggles and cap, you could see his eyes fix to yours.</p>
<p>"Don't go. You're here, and that's alright."</p>
<p>"Whaaa--? Haru, are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I am fine…I hoped you would be here."</p>
<p>Before you could blink, he met your side and smiled--much to your surprise.</p>
<p>"So, Haru, how are you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm tired…just like you are..."</p>
<p>"Ohh, I see. It's just…you look sleepy, not just tired. Are you sure you shouldn't--"</p>
<p>It was too late. Haru had shut his eyes tight and landed straight on your chest. It was almost certain you couldn't bring him out of dream land now. Lightly breathing, he nuzzled his face deeper into you. You were not sure whether you were supposed to be charmed or disturbed.</p>
<p>"Great, I was the one who had this great idea to get to know Haru," you whispered, "and then the first thing he does is take a nap on my boobs?! That's…….."</p>
<p>Once again, you glanced down at that sleepy face that took refuge in you, and you chose not to be mad at him. You were smiling warmly and petting his black hair. In fact, you considered staying here for the rest or the hour, or even as long as Haru needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. R and R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Haruka x Reader]</p><p> </p><p>"Thank goodness today is over! No more study groups, no more tests, no more nothing! I think I am just tired of everyone…"</p><p>Such was your monologue as you ventured out to the pool. You decided to be an antisocial creature while watching your favorite antisocial creature who ever stepped into a swimming pool. You watched--he had already started his laps. Despite his usual unwillingness to meet new people, he fascinated you. As a matter of fact, your friend Naigsa had told you that he was at his most beautiful when he swam. No wonder this attracted you on a day-to-day basis. You were sure to make up your mind about one thing, even now as you kept your eye on him:</p><p>"Haruka Nanase, I will be your friend one day. I will be brave for myself as I was brave for some of my friends, and I will get to know you better."</p><p>You chunked your backpack as far away from you as possible just to enjoy the view. Even if your mind was exhausted from all the studying you had accomplished all week, your thoughts still trailed and lead back to Haru. You were afraid of yourself, seeming obsessed with wanting to know him better. You wouldn't dare say you had a crush on him now--it would be irrational, and Nagisa would never see the end to his teasing. The stress hit your chest, and you sighed heavily. All of a sudden, striking amounts of panic fell on you; he was getting out of the pool, and there you were hanging around again as usual.</p><p>Aaahh, what if he says something this time about me being here? Is he getting tired of me? Should I leave before he sees me?</p><p>"Hmm…oh, it's (fn) (ln). There you are again…."</p><p>"Haru, I can't help it. I was just exhausted--too tired to go home right away, actually."</p><p>Sliding off the goggles and cap, you could see his eyes fix to yours.</p><p>"Don't go. You're here, and that's alright."</p><p>"Whaaa--? Haru, are you alright?"</p><p>"Yes, I am fine…I hoped you would be here."</p><p>Before you could blink, he met your side and smiled--much to your surprise.</p><p>"So, Haru, how are you?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm tired…just like you are..."</p><p>"Ohh, I see. It's just…you look sleepy, not just tired. Are you sure you shouldn't--"</p><p>It was too late. Haru had shut his eyes tight and landed straight on your chest. It was almost certain you couldn't bring him out of dream land now. Lightly breathing, he nuzzled his face deeper into you. You were not sure whether you were supposed to be charmed or disturbed.</p><p>"Great, I was the one who had this great idea to get to know Haru," you whispered, "and then the first thing he does is take a nap on my boobs?! That's…….."</p><p>Once again, you glanced down at that sleepy face that took refuge in you, and you chose not to be mad at him. You were smiling warmly and petting his black hair. In fact, you considered staying here for the rest or the hour, or even as long as Haru needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lunch Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Haruka x Reader]</p><p> </p><p>Coming to school today was perhaps the biggest mistake you had made since groggily coating your toothbrush in Neosporin this morning. Sleepy, unsure of what to focus on, and wishing to be anywhere in the world other than school, you planted your face in your math book. You had no idea what you were even learning, and you didn't care to find out. Numbers, words, pictures--none of it made sense. The worst of it had not yet come until suddenly:</p><p>"Miss (fn), can you tell me the answer?"</p><p>You shuddered with unhindered fear. Before you knew it, all eyes were on you, waiting for you to say something, anything at all. For all you knew, you were an idiot anyway, but no one else had to know. However, you were caught in a new dilemma; everyone would know now. You simply gave up and announced your wrong answer, of course, getting giggles out of a few students.</p><p>"Yeah, you know (fn)! She doesn't have a clue about anything!" you heard someone say this about you.</p><p>Perhaps it was the recent lack of sleep and the insane amount of pressure you had just endured; regardless, your eyes leaked a few tears. You didn't want to be seen, and you didn't want to speak; you had no control whatsoever. It was hopeless until a silky voice behind you saved your life that day:</p><p>"Hey, (fn) is fine. It's okay to get things wrong. It's even okay to be better at different things. So just leave her alone."</p><p>It was not the boldest of comebacks, but it was enough to make your heart jump. This voice of silk had just transformed your dreary day to a tolerable one. Who could it have been? It was tempting to turn your head slightly and thank whoever it was. Nonetheless, time flew, and you were too late. Class continued as if nothing had been said and done. So what? Who needed the teacher's help when you had a new secret hero?</p><p>In the next hour, you were conveniently stretching your neck to turn around and see who was behind you, and there he sat: your hero, with his short black hair and serious blue eyes. Luckily, he stared down at his homework enough not to see you as you whipped your head back around, blushing furiously. THAT was the guy who stood up for you. That was a face you would never forget, and your next mission was to show him that you were grateful in a way that may not draw attention to anyone else but him.</p><p>But geez, you thought at home, I don't want to be so damn obvious. Ugh, what if this is stupid? Oh man, it's gonna be stupid. But wait--maybe it isn't! Ugh, it probably is. Who knows? I can't just…NOT thank him! I don't even know his name or anything…hm, BUT I might know someone who does.</p><p>Thus you slept on a high strung brain.</p><p>The next morning began with your blushing face being constantly splashed with water before you got dressed, ate breakfast, and left with your things…and that one special thing you needed. Your face grew hotter from the thought of it. Every hour in class before that crowning moment was an aching eternity, more time to sit there, pay attention to nothing, and hear your heart pounding in your ears. At the top of the lunch hour, you ran off like a shot. You clutched the embarrassing gift to your chest and confronted your friend in front of the school before even setting off on your mission.</p><p>"Gou-chan!" you called, "where were you yesterday?"</p><p>"Me? Oh, sorry, I was sick. I'm still carrying around my tissues and stuff, but whatever. I'm basically better."</p><p>"I missed you!"</p><p>"I missed you too. Being sick was sad."</p><p>"I bet," you gave her a hug.</p><p>"Oh, what's that? You have a bigger lunch."</p><p>"AAAH!! That's nothing. Look, I wanted to ask you something."</p><p>"Yes?" Gou sat beside you, wondering what you had on your mind.</p><p>"Look, I had a rough day yesterday, and someone made fun of me in class too. But…."</p><p>"But what?"</p><p>"Then…the boy who sits behind me…well," you blushed a little, "he stood up for me. I was wondering if you knew--"</p><p>"Was that Haru?"</p><p>You flushed even more seriously.</p><p>"H-Haru?"</p><p>"Yes, Haruka Nanase. Don't you know him?"</p><p>"W-w-well, not really. Only heard of…I don't really know him. He's part of that swim club you talked about, right?"</p><p>"Yes, and he thinks you're really cute," she winked at you.</p><p>"How could you have not told me this before?!"</p><p>"AHA! So THAT'S what you're hiding in the lunch box! You got a present for Haru, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? Now what's in the box?"</p><p>"Gou-chan!! Stop asking! It's embarrassing!"</p><p>You hid the present in your arms, but Gou persisted, asking over and over. She caught you red-handed no matter how snug you tucked that embarrassing lunch box away.</p><p>"What's in the lunch box, (fn)?!" she poked at you trying to get to it.</p><p>You winced, but after a girlish little giggle, you screamed:</p><p>"TACOS!!!"</p><p>"What about tacos?" a boy's voice asked.</p><p>Spellbound, both of you tilted your heads upward to find the black-haired hero, watching two high school girls in a weird poke battle. Gou backed off.</p><p>"Haru, nice to see you again! I was just playing around with (fn). I missed her yesterday, being sick and all. Hey, I think she wants to talk to you."</p><p>Off she ran like a shot. You were alone with Haru as your blushing, hot-mess self.</p><p>"So, what tacos?" he approached you.</p><p>"Uhh," you coughed, "here, I'll show you."</p><p>Haru followed you to a personal spot on the grass. This was perfect for your shy self, seeing that no one could find you or tease you, not even Gou, who was nice enough to leave you two alone (depending on how you looked at it). Your heart pounding in the heat of the moment, you revealed your little present to him.</p><p>"So….I wasn't sure what you liked, and…I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I made fish tacos…and I hope you like them."</p><p>Geez, you thought to yourself, but you didn't get a chance to insult yourself mentally any further as you watched Haru accept your thank-you gift. One bite, and he was in love.</p><p>"(fn)…"</p><p>"Huh? You….you like them?"</p><p>"Love them. I didn't eat breakfast, (fn). This is just what I needed. I had no idea…you're…so nice."</p><p>You were flattered, and you left that box open for Haru. There was no longer a reason to feel so shy; your self esteem grew every minute you watched him. Bite after bite, he cherished something unforgettable and flavorful. Happily, you watched them all disappear, knowing they were in a good place. You had shown amazing thanks to your hero, who was eyeing you with a smile. It was rare, beautiful, touching.</p><p>"I could learn to like you a lot. I bet you could make those for me everyday, and I would never get bored with them. So, shy girl…fish taco girl…(fn)…" he took your hand in his, "let's be friends."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Crutch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Rei x Anxious!Reader]</p><p> </p><p>Twiddling your pen between your thumb and index, you gazed off into the distance, thoughts circulating like a storm out at sea. Trees rustled softly in the summer breeze, and the warm air heated your skin, like gentle fingers tickling your cheeks. Occasionally, you felt the trickle of water and perceived the sounds of a splash, as Rei dove into the water.</p><p>In that split second, the moment before his muscles clenched and his eyes behind the iridescent frames of his goggles, he seemed so focused, so intent on the moment.</p><p>Nothing else mattered other than making his grand entrance into the crystal, blue stage of the water.</p><p>Ah, how you wished for a piece of that.</p><p>How you longed for that needle point determination of completing that task to the best of his ability.</p><p>Here you say, and you finally reached that point in your studying, that point in which words became nonsense and numbers became squiggles and lines. Your mind became nothing but a fog, and anxiety slowly began to stack itself within you, threatening to tumble any moment.</p><p>You couldn’t give up now. The test was in only a couple of days!</p><p>You simply couldn’t give up now!</p><p>But, the longer you gazed into the black and white abyss of your notes, the more an odd rage began to bubble. No matter how much you attempted to hammer the information further into your brain, the more it reverberated away from you, like some mysterious force field preventing any further abuse to your already tired mind.</p><p>You were done. This was it.</p><p>Slamming your pencil down on your notebook, you released an exasperated groan and buried your face in your hands.</p><p>You heard the trickling of water and a couple of footsteps drawing closer and closer. You sensed a couple of droplets sprinkling onto the skin of your arm. When you raised your head from your pity party, Rei already began rubbing away the excess dampness from his skin and hair. Immediately, you cleared your throat and smiled.</p><p>“You finished?”</p><p>He nodded and draped his towel over his shoulder.</p><p>“For the time being, anyway,” he said, holding out his hand to you.</p><p>Tucking your book under your arm, and tossing your bag over your shoulder, you smiled as his cold fingers encircled yours. Just the pleasant contact brushed off a little of the distress you previously endured.</p><p>Aside from being incredibly smart, equipping him with the proper “study buddy” characteristics, Rei with his grounded, scientific manner of thinking always build a steady foundation for you to fall on when your world seemed to crumble. At times, this could make him quite dense. Sometimes, when you needed to just vent and nothing more, he would offer a long, drawn out solution to your problem, be it trouble with friends or his entire interpretation of the damn meaning of life.</p><p>You could never stay irritated with him though. Shortly after any squabble, he came with an apology snack or candy with his big, violet eyes quivering with tears as he struggled against a dramatic outburst.</p><p>Your heart melted every time.</p><p>Rei was more than aware of your current predicament; studying all week with few breaks and contact from the outside world, frustration with the material, big exam around the corner. It was enough to make anyone break down and cry!</p><p>Despite the odds, you pushed forward with admirable determination.</p><p>Now, in your current state, he just had to figure out what you needed.</p><p>Encouragement for the test?</p><p>No, at this point, it was possible you were utterly sick of hearing about it.</p><p>Offer his help?</p><p>No, he figured if you needed it, you would have asked.</p><p>Unless you felt like you were imposing, in which case...should he still offer?</p><p>No, no, he was thinking too hard.</p><p>Breaking from the cyclic questioning within his mind, he figured it would be best to start with the easiest, and most acceptable:</p><p>“How are you?”</p><p>Your eyes shifted to him for a minute before gazing back forward. You pressed your lips together as you pondered the appropriate answer for this.</p><p>You could be honest with Rei. He was at least the type to take honest answers without overly emphasizing it or taking offense, but on the other hand, you weren’t sure if you even wanted to discuss the matter. It was all you could talk about - no - it was all you could think about.</p><p>But, it would remain as such until you finally log out of the computer, leave the school building, and drive home. Then, you could drop it once and for all.</p><p>Until then, you supposed you obtained some griping rights:</p><p>“Exhausted,” you said following with an exasperated sigh. “My brain feels like mud. My back hurts, and my eyes are burning,” you proceeded to pinch the bridge of your nose. “I don’t know if I can take much more of this.”</p><p>Rei simply nodded, indicating his listening.</p><p>“It’s just been one thing after another,” the monsters had been released, and there was no stopping it now. “The parents always seem to be griping about something, even when I’m studying. Friends keep pestering me to go out even though I have told them I’ve been studying, and I feel so guilty for rejecting offers, but at the same time, they don’t listen...”</p><p>As you inhaled, you felt a hint of shaking in your throat as you fought the urge to cry. But, tears already began their descent down your cheek. Hastily, you turned away from your boyfriend and rubbed your face against your sleeve.</p><p>Without a moment’s hesitation, Rei gently took your wrist into his cooled hand and pulled you close. It didn’t matter if he was still soaking wet or smelt of chlorine. Your arms immediately latched about his neck, and you cried until you fell silent in his arms, until the toxins inside you were ejected from your system, and all you could do was hold onto the only stable aspect of your life.</p><p>Despite such an intense outburst, a small smile still graced Rei’s lips as he held you in his arms and softly stroked the back of your neck with his thumb.</p><p>While he could give you a million and one logical solutions to your problems, while he could easily sit down and help you study, which he most certainly could and would later, he knew now was not the time.</p><p>Right now, you just needed some footing, a crutch to lean on, just a little validation for your feelings when no one else was around to do so.</p><p>All it required was for him to listen.</p><p>After falling silent for just a minute or two, Rei carefully took your shoulders and pushed you away enough for him to look into your face, still flushed from pressing against him. With a small laugh, he cupped your cheek and wiped the excess moisture with his thumb.</p><p>“You’ve really been through a lot,” he said. “But, you’re doing a good job.”</p><p>Your face beamed with delight just from those simple words.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>He pressed a kiss to your forehead.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>Draping an arm about you, he lead you through the gate of the pool, starting the path home.</p><p>“If you want, I can help you a bit with studying.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’d be great. But, can we get some cookies first? I could use the sugar.”</p><p>“Anything you want!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>